


Best Not to Know

by BrattyAmericat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAmericat/pseuds/BrattyAmericat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Request: England is in a relationship with France and France convinces him to give him a blowjob under the table during a meeting… but for whatever reason, England mistakes France’s crotch for America’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Not to Know

Sitting in the dim room that the latest world meeting was being held in, America slumped back in his chair and tried (and failed) not to look as bored as he felt as Germany went on and on with his, like, one hundred point presentation on... something or another. Frowning a bit at that lack of knowledge, the young super power known as 'Alfred Jones' drew his eyebrows together in thought as he tried to remember the topic at hand, then shrugged to himself.

Okay, so he hadn't been paying very close attention to what was going on, but hey, it wasn't like it was him up there speaking, so how important could it really be, right? Still, America guessed that it couldn't hurt to pay a little more attention to what was being said. 

On the other hand, he did have Angry Birds installed on his iPhone...

Alfred's silent contemplation on whether or not the other countries around him would notice the glow of his iPhone's screen in the darkened room came to a sudden halt as the teenage nation jerked at an unexpected touch to his thigh, the sudden motion earning him a few quick looks from those around him, but having long since accepted that America was practically the poster child for A.D.D., they quickly ignored his fidgeting and returned their attention back to the projection displayed at the front of the room.

Letting a soft laugh and awkward grin of apology in responds to the looks he had been given, the sandy blond let out a relieve sigh at the fact that he wasn't going to have to hear yet another silly lecture about respect or whatever, and pondered briefly about who had touched his leg, but when nothing else happened for a few minutes, Alfred just dismissed it as someone accidentally bumping into him. His conclusion was soon proven wrong when his belt was suddenly unfastened.

Hidden behind the glare of his glasses, blue eyes shot wide open and America sucked in a sharp breath before going completely still. Glancing nervously to both sides, he swallowed in relief to see that no one was looking in his direction, and wondered who the hell it was under the table... pulling down his zipper?!

Risking a peak, all the young nation could see was the vague shape of the man's hands in the shadows as they slipped into his boxers, and the occasion flash of blond hair... Was it Francis, maybe? This seemed like something the pervy French avatar would do...

A quick check showed that the French nation was in his designated seat a few spots down from him, his eyes front as he tapped his fingers impatiently against the conference table, probably as bored with German's never ending droning as America had been just minutes before... Which meant it wasn't the France.

So who was under the table? Looking around the room, America soon realized what blond nation was no where to be seen. 

Reaching up to cover his lower face, America hid his large grin behind his hand. Having solved the mystery as to 'who was under the table' to his satisfaction, he then leaned back in his chair to enjoy himself, and spread his leg's a bit wider to give the hidden man more room to work, which he soon took advantage of by shuffling closer.

Being quiet had never been the American's strong point, but Al somehow managed to remain silent as his already half hard dick was pulled from his pants and gripped in a skillfully jerking hand until it reached his full glory. Wasting no time, the mystery man took the swollen crown of Alfred's erection into his hot, wet, mouth and rolled his tongue around it before swallowing the rest of his length whole. 

Heart pounding and adrenaline rushing through his blood at the fear of being caught with his dick out by the other world powers surrounding him, the blow job must have been the most awesome oral sex America had ever received, and that, combined with the fact that he was still physically a teenager despite his three digit age, was why his seed was coating the back of the shadowy figure's throat two short minutes later.... Which turned out to be a good thing, since it was then, of all times, that Germany finally decided to start wrapping up his long as hell presentation.

Head tilted over the back of his chair in the daze of after glow, America closed his eyes and worked on evening out his unsteady breath as the person under the table tucked him neatly back into his trousers and redid the zipper and belt before retreating, undoubtedly meaning to make it back to his seat before the lights were turned back on. Luckily, by the conclusion of German's power point, America was as cool and collect as he ever was, (which wasn't saying much,) but even though his flush of arousal was gone, the big ass grin on his face remained.

Once the meeting was officially brought to an end and they were all dismissed until the following morning, everyone stood and went off to mingle and discuss the day's topics with one another like always, and America wasted no time in tracking down the blond that he hadn't seen sitting at the table during the 'incident', bumping into England in his rush without even muttering a polite 'excuse me' as he almost knocked the older country down.

Huffing at the youth, the British nation shook his head as he went to stand by a different blond. “Insufferable buffoon.” Arthur Kirkland, the country of England complained, earning an eyebrow raised in question from France. “I don't know what he's grinning about, with the increase in oil prices and all that rubbish... It's like he wasn't paying attention during the meeting at all!” He clarified his irritation towards the world's current leading power's attitude, and Francis nodded his understanding.

“Hmm, and I suppose that you had plenty of time to listen, considering that you couldn't bring yourself to follow through with my little request from earlier, despite all of your previous bravo?” France teased, causing England to turn red and sputter in retaliation. Chuckling, the almost feminine man cupped one of Arthur's bright pink cheeks in his palm, only to have his hand slapped away. “Oh, Angleterre, mon cher... There's no reason to be ashamed of not...” He began, but was cut off by the prickly Brit.

“I don't know what bloody mind game you're trying to play with me this time you damn frog, but don't you dare pretend that I didn't just...” England began to rant, rather loudly as he was prone to do, but the island nation seemed to remember that they were in public and stopped himself from saying anything intimating as he waited for the two blonds from the North American continent to walk out of hearing range.

Amused by his lover's reaction, France paid little attention to America and Canada as they passed by, but was unable to ignore what was America's poor attempt at whispering.

“Come on! Don't deny it, Mattie! I know it was you! I saw you missing from the table!” America claimed and Canada rolled his eyes at the nation he shared his southern border with, frowning at the fact that he apparently was once again not noticed during a world meeting. 

“I was seated next to you the whole time!” He insisted softly, clueless as to what America was even going on about about this time, but his comment was once more ignored as they exited the room, and France right out cackled with sadistic glee as his sharp mind quickly put all of the dirty pieces of the puzzle together.

Noticing the other nations look of pure joy, Arthur crossed his arms moodily and shot the man a look of distrust. “Alright. Out with it.” He demanded, knowing that he was obviously missing something important, and didn't appreciate being laughed at like some joke, especially not after what he had just done for the ungrateful bastard. 

Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, France then smiled at England before grabbing his face and pulling the man into a deep kiss, causing Arthur to let out a squeak of surprise and put up him mandatory mild protest before finally relaxing and opening his mouth to his long time rival and lover. 

Humming at the lingering taste of someone else's cum in his lover's mouth as he pulled away, France licked his lips, and before the island nation could come to his sense long enough to punch the man for kissing him right after laughing him, he nodded his head, consenting to the Arthur's demand. “Oui. I will explain it all... but first, I think a few drinks might be wise.” Francis said with a grin that made Arthur begin to think that maybe he really didn't want to know.


End file.
